The present invention relates to lifting apparatus for elevating a platform suitable for working at elevated position.
For working, repairing, painting and other purposes at high places, lifting apparatus having a work platform for carrying workers and materials thereon has been used. Many of those conventionally used lifting apparatus have employed pantographic lifting mechanisms, each X-link unit of which is expansible by hydraulic cylinders to open the link levers directly.
In this type of conventional lifting mechanism, the hydraulic cylinder is fixed only to foundation, and the rod of cylinder is connected with a lowermost link lever of the mechanism of pantographic type. Because of such mechanism, the upper link levers start to expand later than the lower link levers, as a result, the whole pantograph cannot be smoothly actuated.